Strip Search
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Challenge the law, and there will be consequences. LEMON.


**A/N: This is totally cliche, but I wanted to try my hand at it. Emmett's one sexy beast. *shivers***

**Disclaimer: Emmett doesn't belong to me, as badly as I want it to be true.**

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Officer McCarty slapped the cuffs on my wrists roughly, perhaps a little bit too tightly. I fought against the cuffs, willing them away. I was being leaned up against the car, flashing lights directly shining into my eyes, blue and red. The low point of my day.

His hands felt over my body, frisking me, patting me down for weapons, drugs, whatever it is cops look for. His hands lingered a little too long over my breasts, and I turned my head to glare back at him. His face was stony, unyielding. He pressed me a little more roughly into the car, kneeing me in the back.

"Ow!" I shouted. "Goddamn you," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" His voice was harsh. "What was that Miss Swan?"

"Nothing," I said petulantly.

"I'm going to have to do a strip search," he announced gruffly.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Fury washed over me. This was turning into the worst night of my life. I twisted my head to glare at him. I hadn't noticed before, but he was extremely handsome, and massive. His arms could have crushed my tiny body, but they were gentle and merely kept me still. His eyes were a soft golden brown, which met mine strongly, fiercely. Challenging me. I licked my lips nervously. If I had to be strip searched, I suppose I didn't mind if it was by him.

He righted my shoulders so they were facing forward again. He loosened my cuffs, but not before stating, "If you run, I will catch you, and you will regret it." I nodded my consent. I believed him. The guy was six foot something and I was clumsy as fuck. I'd fall within seconds if he didn't catch me first.

He uncuffed one hand, and pulled my shirt off quickly, and went to unbutton my pants. I didn't fail to notice his eyes rake up and down my body, focusing on my breasts, which were encased in a blue lacy bra. I smirked. I bet if I asked, he'd tell me he was looking for concealed weapons. Right.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take off your underwear, too. Just as a precaution. Criminals like you have to be searched _everywhere."_

I shivered, despite myself. Yes, I was angry. Yes, I was humiliated. But yes, I was horny for this cop feeling me up against his patrol car in the middle of the night. I could feel the dampness grow between my legs. _Shit. _He would definitely notice that.

He whirled me around so my back was slammed against the car. He quickly deposed me of my bra and panties. An expert. I didn't know if it had to do with his job or his personal life, but either way, I liked it.

"A cavity search is going to be necessary," he said huskily. I looked down at him. He was kneeling, his face near my continually growing arousal. I bit back a moan as I saw he was eyeing me hungrily. It may have been my imagination, but I could have swore his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"This is outrageous!" I pretended to protest. "I demand to speak to your superiors about this!"

He smirked. "You see any around?"

I eyed him, appraising his face. He was looking at me with open lust at this point. If I had dared, I might have run my hands through his dark curly hair. It looked soft. But I felt like if I did, he'd probably wrestle me to the ground. Then again….

Slowly, and much more gently than I was expecting, his hand reached out to slowly enter my now soaking center. I bit my lip to bite back a moan as his massive fingers sank into my heat. He raised his eyebrows, and I could feel him probing inside me. His knuckle lightly brushed my clit, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. His fingers slid into me once, twice. At once, I felt his fingers stroke against my sweet spot. I hollered out in pleasure against my will.

"Do you think you can enjoy this, Miss Swan? You're under arrest, and you're gaining pleasure from it? I'm afraid I'm going to have to include this later on my report."

He withdrew his fingers from me, and I nearly whimpered at the loss. His fingers were dripping with my juices. I wanted to ask him to replace his fingers with his cock if he would be so kind, but he spun me around so my breasts were essentially pancaked against the windows of the patrol car. I felt a rush of pleasure and nervousness wash over me. _Full body cavity search…_

I gulped. I felt his wet fingers spread my cheeks tenderly. He filled my hole, one which had never been touched before. I felt one, and then two fingers penetrate me, stretching me. It hurt slightly, but at the same time had the potential to feel very good.

He abruptly withdrew his fingers. "All right, Miss Swan, you're clear. But you're still under arrest. I'm going to have to take you downtown."

I rolled my eyes at the cliché, still completely aroused from his touches. I redressed angrily. He had turned to clean off his hands and make notes on his clipboard in the front. He handcuffed me again, this time with my hands in front. He shoved me into the cage. I felt the cool metal seat against my ass. Ugh. From good, amazing even, to crap in less than 3 minutes. Great.

As Officer McCarty went to close the door behind me, I noticed that his pants were bulging… He was rock hard.

He smirked at me. "What? Do you like what you've done to me? Are you a slut _and_ a criminal?"

I merely licked my lips. He slowly looked me up and down, and I felt a thrill of excitement. He silently undid his gun belt, slinging it onto the front seat. He undid his pants, and slowly released his cock. I gasped. He was huge. I wondered briefly if he'd fit… But oh God, would I love to find out.

"Suck it," he said huskily. I licked my lips, and felt a tingling between my legs. I was beyond soaked. I leaned forward, and darted out my tongue, licking the tip. He hissed.

"Suck it," he ordered, more forcefully this time.

I slid his dick between my lips, pulled my head back, and sucked him in deeper, until he hit my gag reflex. I didn't choke, but pulled back a bit, then sucked around him hard. He was gasping and shouting out profanities. I tried to use my hands, which were still handcuffed together. I gingerly grasped the part of his cock I couldn't fit into my mouth, stroking the silky skin there, and then gradually pumping him harder. He was grunting and groaning, a stream of profanities escaping his mouth. His hands went into my hair, encouraging me to pull him deeper into my mouth, though not choking me, not entirely fucking my mouth. I was grateful. It had been a long time since I'd done this.

I continued sucking, hallowing out my cheeks, and gazing up at him. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, his breaths coming out in pants. The muscles in his neck and arms were straining. I could tell he was holding back on me.

I hummed around his dick, swirling my tongue around the tip. I simultaneously cupped his balls, rolling them in my palm.

"Fuck… Miss Swan… I'm going to… I'm cumming…." Instead of pulling away, I sucking him harder, and he came into my mouth, cursing as he did. I lapped up every last drop of him; he was sinfully delicious.

I pulled away from his body, now embarrassed. I had just given a blow job to the officer who was arresting me. I'm sure I was going to go to prison for that.

"Miss Swan." Officer McCarty put his hand under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. Then he did the last thing I was expecting. He kissed me, deeply, yet softly. Nibbling on my bottom lip, he ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, begging for entrance. I moaned, and gained him access. Our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win, but I think I was the winner in the end. He explored my mouth, sweeping his tongue against mine until he brought it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. I moaned, knowing he was tasting himself.

My arms managed to encircle his neck, the cuffs still around my wrists. This allowed me to pull him closer to me. He had crawled into the back seat with me, his hips between mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Holy shit. He was hard again.

"Officer McCarty, I need…" My speech drifted off as he pulled me into another electrifying kiss, his hands all over me in a blur. Before I knew it, he had ripped my shirt open down the center, exposing my bra again. It was a front clasp, which he undid quickly, and immediately began sucking on my nipple, pinching the other before lavishing the same attention on it. I was panting, writhing beneath him. I needed friction. I needed him. Now.

"Patience, Miss Swan," he chuckled. I whimpered in protest. I had no patience. I was hot and wet and aching for his cock. He unbuttoned my pants, pulling them roughly down my legs. Before I could stop him, he had ripped off my panties. I thought I would have been mad, but it only served to turn me on more.

"Mc…Carty…" I gasped. "NOW." Without removing a shred of his clothing, he thrust into me, deeply. I shouted out, in pain and pleasure. He was thick and long, and filled me to the brim. He gave me a moment to get used to his size, then hitched my leg over his hip and began driving himself into me. I was moaning and gasping with every thrust. He felt so good inside me, and he never relented as he attacked my core with his monster cock. I was in heaven.

"You like my big cock in your wet pussy, baby?" he said. "You like me filling you, fucking you?" I could only moan in response. "Answer me!"

"Yessss…. Sooooo gooood…." I mewled. He switched angles, and began hitting my G-spot over and over. I thought I was going to pass out with pleasure. "Emmett! Oh God, don't stop!"

"Mmm, Bella, fucking cum all over my cock, baby!" He reached his hand down to my clit, rubbing circles around it. He pinched it, and it was all over. I came with a shriek, and I could tell my muscles wrapping around him caused his own orgasm.

"Shit, Emmett… So good…" I moaned as he finally stilled within me, kissing me all over my shoulders, neck and face.

"We broke character, dammit!"

"Mmm, totally worth it, though. You're too sexy for your own good, Emmett."

"Yes, yes I am," he grinned cockily.

"And now, Officer McCarty, I think we should strip search _you,"_ I grinned cheekily, pulling him close by his lapels to give him a burning kiss and start round two.


End file.
